


School rivalries

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Impressions, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Ilvermorny, Thunderbird - Freeform, school rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: When Y/N’s job sends her overseas to England she thought that she might enjoy it but it quickly turns sour when she meets someone from her school’s rival, Hogwarts.





	School rivalries

Y/N liked her job. She had it since she was graduated Ilvermorny. She sold high quality robes made from a charmed herd of alapacas in Peru. Some had animated scenes on them, some changed colors randomly and some were just plain but no matter what they looked like they were all high quality which is what people expected from the brand.

Y/N worked at the location in a wizarding town in Massachusetts. She was one of three people who worked in the store. When she got a letter from Rose, the head of the company, telling her about another store opening in diagon alley she had a hard time deciding what to do.

The job would come with a giant raise and free housing above the shop but she would have to move overseas. Away from America and over to England. Y/N hadn’t even been to another country so moving across the Atlantic would be a huge change for her. After a while of contemplation she decided to take the job and move.

Once she got to England she felt completely lost. She didn’t know where to find anything. Rose sent a letter saying that she would be near the leaky cauldron which was where she said diagon alley was. Maybe she could find a wizard or witch from around here and asked them but she would much rather keep to herself.

About thirty minutes passed and Y/N was still lost and confused. She sat on a bench to look over the letter to see if she could find anything that would indicate where to find it but after reading it over again she found nothing. She let out a frustrated sigh and set the paper down on the bench.

“Need help?” A voice said from behind Y/N. She turned her head around to see that someone was sanding behind her. They had spikey pink hair, a leather jacket, jeans, and a NoMaj band shirt. Y/N couldn’t tell if they were a witch or not so she just turned back around and didn’t respond.

The lady obviously took this as an invitation to read the letter that Y/N set down on the bench. Once she saw where Y/N was trying to go she let out a little laugh. “You don’t know where diagon alley is?” She asked. Y/N sighed with annoyance. Was the only witch she found here really gonna be an asshole about helping her? “I obviously don’t.” Y/N said snatching the letter out of her hands.

“You’re not from around here are you?” Y/N rolled her eyes “Take a guess.” She said visibly annoyed. The lady rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath “must be from Ilvermorny.” Y/N heard and took offense to it “What is that supposed to mean?” Y/N turned to look back at the lady. “Everyone says that people from there a stuck up and rude and it seems like it’s true.” She said shrugging her shoulders.

Y/N was not having it. She knew now that this Lady obviously went to Hogwarts. From what she’s heard about it, it’s one of the most dangerous wizarding schools in the world. The students constantly get into trouble, there’s a new danger almost every single year, and the staff doesn’t care. It shocked Y/N that they would even think Hogwarts has a leg to stand on when it came to being the best wizarding school.

“At least we actually know how to behave ourselves.” Y/N said in response. “And how’s that?” The lady said in an offense tone “We don’t constantly look for danger when we said we aren’t supposed too because our teachers actually know what they’re doing.” Y/N said smuggly. “Well you’re not wrong about that but Hogwarts is still a better school than Ilvermorny will ever be.” “Even if it was true I wouldn’t believe you.”

“Listen,” she paused for a second “Ummm, What’s your name?” She asked “Y/N.” “Listen, Y/N, I just wanted to help you...” “I don’t need your help.” Y/N cut her off, to prideful to accept help from This Lady “You obviously do and I was the only person to come up to you and actually offer you help because believe it or not I know where diagon alley is. So are you gonna swallow your pride and let me help you or are you gonna stay here and wait for someone else?” The Lady crossed her arms.

Y/N finally gave up and agreed to have this lady help her even if she did insult her school. After all she didn’t really have much of an option. While they were walking to diagon alley they talk about matters not relating to which school was better. She learned that this lady was a metamorphmagus and that she was a half blood. Y/N told her about her job and about her hobby of cryptid hunting.

When they reached diagon alley they both realized they had more in common than they had differences. After starting off on the wrong foot they managed to becoming acquainted by the time it took them to walk here. Y/N thought that she might have made her first friend here. Maybe moving to England wasn’t going to be such a bad decision.

It wasn’t long until they found the shop. She saw Rose inside setting things up. “Well, I guess I found the shop.” Y/N said “I guess we did.” The lady replied while writing something on a piece of paper. Y/N almost opened the door when the lady said “Wait.” She took Y/N’s hand and put the piece of paper in it. “See you later, Y/N.” She said with a wink before she walked off.

Y/N waved goodbye and unfolded the paper as she walked into the store. It had the lady’s address on it and a note that said ‘If you owl me then maybe I can show you around a bit more P.S. It’s Tonks by the way.’ Tonks. What an odd name but it suited such an odd girl.


End file.
